


4am

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dadsona centric, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, brad is dadsona's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem





	4am

Brad slowly opened his eyes, but he couldn’t see anything anyway.

It was still dark – a glance to the digital alarm on the nightstand revealed that it was 4am – so there was really no point in lingering awake, but as much as he was trying, he really couldn’t seem to get any sleep.

 

Well, he couldn’t really be blamed, not when he had Brian so close to him snoring like it was the end of the world.

He should’ve gotten used to it by now, and every time this happened he always thought that he should buy a couple of earplugs, but in the end if Craig was able to handle it, he should be able to do it as well.

 

Talking about Craig, it was difficult to breathe as the man in question was sprawled all over him, keeping him locked in a true bear hug. God, he’d grown so strong, and as much as Brad liked it during certain situation, right now he just outright hated it.

It was summer, for heck’s sake, and he didn’t have room to breathe with Brian and Craig on both of his sides; they were so close and it wasn’t that he really minded it, but it was hot, and not in the sexy way.

 

He was also starting to feel like peeing, but he knew better than to try and move. It would’ve been impossible with the others all over him.

Even if he couldn’t wriggle out of that mess, he couldn’t wake them up either: they were both very heavy sleepers.

 

He sighed and he closed his eyes again.

Despite everything… he couldn’t really bring himself to be mad: after believing for so long that his life had ended, that there wasn’t anything else for him anymore, he found people that held him dear and that wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

He got not only a partner, but _two_ partners; how could he ask for more?

 

Of course it wasn’t a perfect arrangement. There were still problems that had to be fixed, but that was how life was: there were always gonna be problems, the important thing was to be ready to face them and to have someone that can help with those, and Brad did.

 

He couldn’t help but to feel all the love that was being given to him, and even though sometimes it all felt overwhelming, it was also good, amazing even.

Who cared if Brian snored a little too loud for his tastes, who cared that it was summer and he had both him and Craig curled up in a giant cuddle pile with Brad in the middle.

He wouldn’t have changed that for anything in the world.


End file.
